Vacation Story
by PrincessCadence2012
Summary: Vivian and her sisters take the TMNT's to her aunts farm for summer vacation. First parts are relationship stuff, more action as the story progresses in later chapters. TMNT'sx OC's, set in the 2k14 movie universe. Rated T for action in later chapters. I don't own anything but the OC's Enjoy! complete!
1. Chapter 1

Vacation Story

Part 1: Scutes

"Raph, are you SURE!?"

I looked at my Significant other as we sat down by the lake on my aunts farm and had to wonder if he was just messing with me or if he really wanted me to do what he was asking me to do.

"I'm sure Lisa," He nodded, "Please you have NO IDEA how bad its ITCHING!"

"But I don't want to hurt you," I told him.

"You wont," He grinned at me, "What you squeamish?"

I smacked him on the arm as hard as I could, then felt MY hand throb.

"NO! I just don't wanna hurt you! You over grown house pet!"

In case your wondering, My significant other is Raphael. Raphael, is a six and a half foot tall turtle, that specializes in ninjitsu.

Stop looking at me like that, I am NOT insane. Well ok, maybe I am, but not because I'm in love with him. No there are a lot of other reasons for me to have insanity, he is actually my clarity.

No the reason I am freaking out, is something that I didn't know about turtles. See as they grow, they shed the outer layers of their shells. Apparently this does NOT change when they are mutants that are knocking on seven feet tall. It just happens less often. But it does happen.

What Mr. charm here wants me to do is grab it and yank it off. I've had bandages yanked off, and I've had dead hide from sunburns yanked off. So I am having the images in my head of how THAT felt. I am basically yanking off part of his SKIN.

"You know, we were never house pets," He told me, " we were test subjects."

I glare at that smirk seriously considering smacking him again but not wanting to hurt my hand any more than I already have.

"Seriously? are you SURE I'm not going to hurt you?"

He turned around as much as his shell would allow, "I'm sure. Donnie might have a fit though."

"Do I even wanna know," I asked moving back around behind him.

"Eh... he says don't do it," He shrugged, "I'm guessing Brainac's don't itch when they come off. Or maybe cus' I'm bigger I shed mine more often, either way, its making me wanna scream."

I had to smile, "Well if its gonna make you scream like a little girl then maybe I should do it."  
"Funny."

"Okay, fine," I stop and look at his shell, "Just don't blame me later if..."  
I stop and stare at something.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Raph," I can feel my heart freeze as I stare at what I'm seeing, "How did your shell get broken?"  
I can see it plainly now, that for once we are out in the open light of day. A jagged lightning shaped crack that runs down the right hand side of his shell. Its been healed but when it was done it had to have been SEVERLY painful.

"Huh?" Then he realizes what I'm looking at, "oh that."

His face suddenly falls and he gets very quiet. I for get about his scutes for a second and walk around till we are facing each other.

"Raphael," I sit down next to him, "If it hurts to much you don't have to talk about it."

"What's there to talk about?" He shakes his head, "I tried to save my brothers, went up against the shredder and got my shell cracked. It healed, life goes on."

I leaned on his arm, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" He looked down at me, "You didn't do anything."

"No," I snuggled his arm a bit, "I'm sorry you and your brothers got hurt. You don't deserve that, no one deserves that."

His face softened considerably, "Thank you, but its ok now."

I hugged his arm, "Ok.. so just grab it and yank it off right?"

He grinned, "Yep."

I gritted my teeth, and grabbed hold of the edge of the scute he had indicated. I shut my eyes and yanked.

I felt Raph tense up for a second and then relax.

"THANK you!" he told me, "If you knew how bad that was itching."

"And that made it stop?" I asked.

I looked down at the piece of shell in my hand. Frankly it was very beautiful, it looked like those old shell combs you see in antique stores sometimes.

"That's pretty neat," I held it up to look at it, "So what do you do with these things when one of you sheds them?"

"Lemme show you," He held out his hand, "Splinter told us about an old Japanese myth. These creatures called Kappa. They looked a lot like us. Ya' know giant turtles?"

He grinned at me and I nodded, "Go on."

"Well according to the old myth," he stood up and headed to the water, "When Kappa Shed their shells they would throw them in the water to give respect back to the other spirits."

"So you put them in the water," Looked up at him fascinated.

"Yep," He moved over and held it back out to me, "Wanna do the honors?"

I smiled and took it from him and as gracefully as I could tossed it into my aunt's like.

"Good toss," He smiled, "Your strong."  
"Its the dancing," I blushed.

"I noticed," He sat back down, "Listen, Your strong, and you know how to use a firearm. But that isn't how we do things. If... If I can get master splinter to say yes, would you be willing to train some?"

"Really?" I gasped, "Yes please! I was gonna ask you but I didn't know..."

He suddenly grinned at me, "See it worked."

"What?" I blinked.

He motioned to the water, "The legend says that when a kappa gives part of its shell to someone they care about, and lets them give it back to the spirits, they get a desire granted. I was hoping you'd say yes to letting your self be taught...so... yah.."  
He blushed and looked away.

"Awwww," I grinned and hugged his arms, "Thank you for both Raph."

He smiled down at me, "Wed better get back to the house before they send out search parties. Its getting a touch late."  
I looked up, "Yah the sun is going down." I snuggled his arm again, "Thank you again Raphael and I'm glad I could help with your shell."

"Your welcome," He smiled back, "This relationships, you and your sisters, and me and my brothers, Its not gonna be perfect."

"No Love never is," I told him as we walked, "But then again no one or anything is. You just have to work to make it better. But I think we will be ok."  
"The Foot is never gonna stop hunting us Lisa," He told me quietly, "Can you and your sisters face that."

"Sacks is never gonna let me get away with what I did any how," I confessed, "I get the feeling that his pride has put me on the bulls eye. So I may as well be ready, To fight for my sisters, and you and your brothers."

"You and your sisters are a lot stronger than you let on," he stopped as we got up to the steps to the back porch, "that's part of what makes you such great people I think."

"Takes one to know one," I grinned back.

I leaned up to kiss him when the back door flew open and a REALLY IRATE Donnie stormed out.

"YOU DIDN'T!" He snarled, "Tell me Hamato Raphael that you DIDN'T!"

"Did I miss something?" I asked

"NO Lisa you didn't," Donnie glared and Raph tried to look innocent, "_RAPHAEL_ though apparently missed EVERY single lecture I have given him about yanking off or having someone yank off his scutes."

"Aww don't get on her Braniac," Raph waved his hand, "I told her to do it, it was making me crazy it was itching so bad."

"Do you WANT to get an infection in your shell? AGAIN?" Donnie glowered at him, "IF I see you do that again, I WILL duct tape your WHOLE SHELL! GOT IT!"

I stood there trying VERY hard to not laugh, and I could tell Raph was having the same problem. Finally Donnatello wound down and went back into the house.

"WOW," I grinned, "Someone has his big brother's temper."

Raph grinned, "Well I DID have that happen once when we were kids. Scared the life outta Don nearly. But its never happened since."

I Grinned up at him, "Next time you want me to do that, lets go some place where he cant catch us. Deal?"  
Raph's grin broadened, "Deal."

I grinned back up at him and we headed back into the house. Two days into summer vacation and I could already tell that this was going to be quite the time. The fact that I had such incredible people in my life to share it with. Was just going to make it that much better. 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Permanent .

"OK like this?" I asked feeling like i was about to chop off my own head.

"That's right," Leo told me, "Your a natural Vivian."  
I smiled a bit at him and then stood up out of the stance that i was just learning. For the moment We were learning the basics.

When Lisa had come in and announced to all of us that The guys wanted us to train some we'd all been thrilled. But the truth was, it wasn't gonna happen over night. For the moment Splinter and surprisingly Aunt Angel were both trying to find out what all of our skills were.

So we were getting the run down with various weapons and with different styles of Ninjitsu.

As it turns out, Aunt Angel had learned it from her long lost love, the man who's human name she had given to splinter. Hamato Yoshi, had been a grand master of the very same martial arts that splinter had taught him self. While aunt angel was never going to be a grand master, she was skilled and was more than strong enough to spar with splinter. It had helped him to learn, and helped him to ultimately teach the guys the art as well.

So each of us were trying to figure out what we would do. Leo had tried, unsuccessfully to show me how to use his katans. To say that I had NO skill with swords would be putting it mildly. I'm pretty sure Leo is still laughing about that one when I'm not around to see it, well ok, probably not. He wouldn't do that, but I've been laughing at my self for it.

All of that aside for the moment I stepped back up out of my stance and looked at the item Leo was telling me I was a natural with.

"And this thing is called again," I asked looking at the grim reaper-ish weapon.

"Its called a kamayari," He smiled, "And neither me or any of my brothers ever had talent with the things, but you seem to have been born to wield one."

I grinned, "Well just call me Maka."

Leo frowned for a second and then grinned back, "Soul Eater?"  
"Yep, and thank you. A week ago, " I admitted, "If someone had told me I'd be spending the first week of my summer vacation training to be a kunoichi I would have looked at them strange. Then again A month and a half ago if any one had told me that I'd be in love with someone id have looked at them strange over that too."

Leo smiled back at me, "Well life changes a lot and quickly, but learning to adapt is part of what we are."

"Ninjas?" I asked innocently going back into my stance again.

He got quiet for a second, "No Mutants."

I stood back up and looked at him, "You say that like its a bad thing."  
He motioned for me to give the weapon back to him and he put it on the rack, "Come on its time for lunch."

I nodded and picked up my towel and draped it over the shoulder of my peach Gi, "Seriously Leo, There's no reason to be ashamed of the fact you guys are mutants. Its really quite incredible."

"Not everyone in the world see's it that way Vivian," He told me, "The fact that we are having to teach you girls to defend your selves because of that, just drives the point home."  
"I see," I told him as I opened to door to my aunt's Dojo, "Well in the long run does it matter what other people think?"  
"What do you mean?" He turned for a second and looked at me, "People will..."  
"Your scared other people will do what Sacks did right?" I asked, "If they found out about you and your brothers."

He turned his face away from mine for a second and then nodded, "Vivian, You know how it feels. Seeing someone you love hurt like that, what if it happens again?"  
I reached up and hooked my fingers on his plastron and pulled him down to eye level making him look at me, "IF someone does come after you like the Jerk. Then my sisters and I will protect you."  
"What if you can't?" he looked away again.

"Then we'll die trying," I looked deep into his blue eyes, "Hear me now Hamato Leonardo, There is NOTHING in this world that is going to keep me away from you. I don't care what you are, turtle, mutant," I grinned, "REALLY bad CLEAN freak. I will always be here for you."

He snorted at that and finally laughed some, "Ok I'm NOT that bad."

"Not that bad?" I giggled, "You were up till TWO am cleaning when we first got here. Remind me, next summer, Hide the mop! Not to mention the pine sol!"

Now he broke into genuine laughter, "Ok ok, you got me. I promise to not worry about that any more."

"Good," I nodded, "You can't teach me how to do this stuff if your head's a million miles away worrying about something that you have NO possible control over."  
"Your right," He opened the door to the kitchen, "Lets just focus on now."

I walked in and found the other guys, and my three sisters all clustered around the table waiting for lunch. Lisa still had her pale green Gi on and had her head down on her arms, she had done her dance practice and then her martial arts training both and looked ready to doze off right there. Gabbi and Eli looked a bit more alive, Each talking to their turtle about the different aspects of training.

Poor Eli was having a lot of trouble out of it due to the fact that her back was still some what sore. Donnie was doing his best to take it slow for her but that in and of its self was frustrating to her.

Gabbi on the other hand had dove face first into it, just like she had with her photography. It turns out that she might have the most potential out of all of us for this. She seemed the most alive of all of us, happy and enthusiastic in a way that we hadn't seen her since she'd had her heart broken.

Beyond that we could see my aunt and Master splinter doing something at the stove and the sink. Pizza of course for the guys was on the way while I could smell my aunts famous Tika Marsala sizzling away in one of her trade mark iron skillets.

"Wow that smells wonderful!" I told them as we walked in, "Thank you Aunt Angel."

She smiled and appeared with various soda selections for each of us, "Well kiddo you know what a sucker I am for anyone that likes my cooking. I hope you kids enjoy it."

"Mffff..." Came a muffled sound from Lisa.

"Lis?" Raph prodded her shoulder and asked, "Lisa?"

My aunt changed her tray of drinks to one hand and prodded my older sister with the other, "oh poor thing. Raphael, why don't you take her up to her room and let her rest. She'll drive her self into the ground just like her Aunt if you let her. I'll bring you up some pizza in a second darling, then you can eat up there while she rest's."

Raph proceeded to get embarrassed, it is a known fact that my aunt can charm just about any carbon based organism on this planet when she smiles like that.

"Ummm.. wow, thanks Mam," He blushed and moved to help Lisa.

"Now you don't have to be formal young man," She smiled again, "You may call me aunt like the girls if you wish, or just Angel will do."  
"ummm.. yah... " he proceeded to blush even harder and then managed to get Lisa awake enough so he could get her up to her room.

Gabbi and Mike both snickered and Eli and Donnie tried not to, but I have to admit it was pretty hard. Like I said, when my aunt turns it on, no one is safe from that charm.

I had to smile and leaned on Leo's arm with a happy sigh.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Oh Leo cant you tell?" I looked up at him and smiled, "This is something wonderful we have here, A real family"  
"We were family's before," He replied smiling a bit, " but your right. This feels more complete some how."  
I snuggled his arm, "One of these days we're going to have to make these arrangements permanent ya know?"  
He looked caught off by that for a second and then softened, "Yah.. one of these days we just might." 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Ink Stone

"NO ! GET BACK!" I screamed when I felt someone touch me and jumped up from my sleep.

I screamed again and tried very hard to get away from them, The man with the grey hair Sacks, and the other who's name I never learned. They were after me again, they were going to smother me again. I knew this time my sisters wouldn't be able to help me.

I was convinced that this time I was going to die.

When two warm hands, with slight callus' and three fingers each pulled me into a protective embrace and shattered the night mare.

"ELI," I could hear Donnie call to me, "Elinor! BABY, wake up! It's just a bad dream! Calm down... Your safe."

I gasp as the unreality of the dream unraveled and looked up at Donnie's blurry face, as everything finally felt normal again. I had dozed off on the deck out back of my aunt's house. She had a pool and a few lounge chairs set up there, and I had just set down for a few seconds to let my aching shoulder stop throbbing.

It had started that afternoon when we got back into training. All of us, my three sisters and me were going at this new challenge as hard as we could. I seemed to be having the worst time of it, despite being told I was a natural with a Daisho, short sword.

Natural or not, during one move I felt something pop in my shoulder and spent the rest of the practice doing my best to NOT show what was going on. Eventually it had been over and I had taken off to the deck before anyone could catch me.

Sprawling out in the warm sun, after all of that did make my back feel better. The heat helped a lot. It still, however hurt like crazy. I guess between that and being tired from practice I had dozed off.

Then the moment my brain touched sleep, the same terrors were waiting for me like they had ever since they had happened. I had talked to the people at the hospital, and with my sisters as well as my aunt. All of them had assured me that this was normal and that it was going to take time for me to get over what had happened. I had almost died. Vivian had almost died. Both of us were lucky and grateful. I apparently though was still scared. Unfortunately there didn't seem much that I could do about it other than suffer.

Suffer that is, Until I'm around Donnie.

When he's with me, all of the bad dreams go away. He's so calm and reassuring, intelligent and compassionate. The polar opposites of the monsters that had me in their power. When I'm with him the nightmares and memories fade into the back ground. When we train together its like something out of a romance story, we just literally seem made for each other. Even more than my sisters and their guys.

So it comes as no surprise to me that Donnie was the one to wake me up from my nightmares again this time. I still feel so upset and shocked at this point that I don't wanna move. I just wanna sit there on the lounge forever and feel protected.

Finally I'm able to take a deep, though unsteady breath and pull away enough to look up at him.

"I'm sorry Donnie," I look up at him, "I didn't mean to smack at you like that."

"There's nothing to apologize for Baby," I can feel him snug the top of my head a bit, "You were sacred. It's NOT your fault."  
"I know," I tell him, "But, I have to get over this. I have to keep going and be strong or this is going to make me go bonkers."  
"Baby," He told me leaning back so he could look at me, "No one believes that you need to "Get Over" This. If you spent the rest of you life "getting over" what happened to you, not one member of this family would hold you responsible."

"But its not right Donnie," I sigh unhappily, "I have to move on or ..."

"I know," He sighed back, "You think if you don't move on you wont get better? That's true Baby, but you have every right to do it in your own time. No one is going to rush you."

I hugged him and smiled in to his plastron, "Thanks Donnie."

"Your welcome," He then pulled back and put his hand on my shoulder, "Now turn around and let me see your back."  
"How?" I stared, "What have you got x-ray vision or something?"  
"No," He grinned, "I left those goggles back home. I DO however have quite a bit of first aid skill and medical knowledge, and I KNOW someone wincing in pain when I see it. I have three brothers. Now turn around and let me see your back!"

I finally had to smile and turned so that I was sitting with my back facing him. Thanks to the fact that he had done a good job putting me back together when they found me, I wasn't going to have much in the way of scars. Two white lines were all that were left on my back now as proof of what happened, and even those would fade in time. Still my shoulder was weak and it was possible I had done something.

I sat there while he started feeling along where he knew the main muscles were in my back.

"Now tell me if you feel any pain ok?" He asked.

I nodded and he continued feeling around until yep, he hit something. I jumped and hissed in pain, while Donnie slowed down and went about checking as gently as only he could.

Finally after a few moments he finished, "Well I don't feel any tears, just a big knot near your shoulder. Its possible you strained it."

"That sucks," I told him, "How am I gonna learn to use my sword if I have a sprain arm!"  
"You have all the time in the world to learn how to do that," he told me gently, "You need to rest this or its gonna get worse. Your muscles are still healing Baby, so just stop for a day or two, Ok?"

I pouted for a second and then nodded, "The other girls are gonna get ahead of me."

He smirked, "I don't think so. They have been giving my brothers quite the time of it. Mind, you girls have only been doing this for about a week. We have been doing it our whole lives. Don't worry, you will get the hang of it."  
I sighed again and could feel my shoulder starting to tense up when Donnie moved over and put pressure on it.

"See I told you it'd get worse if you didn't stop worrying," he motioned for me to turn around again, "Stay there ok? I'll be back in a second."

He got up and went into the house leaving me sitting there on the deck feeling like a moron for letting this happen to me. I was just about to fall into being completely gloomy when Donnie finally returned.

He had what looked like an ace bandage in one hand, along with some kind of muscle relaxer. In the other hand he was carrying a small box that looked like it had Kanji written on it.

I blinked at the box and was about to ask something when he shook his head, "Oh no, Back first."

I grimaced a bit but un did the belt on my Gi and slid it down my shoulders. A few seconds later Donnie was working the relaxing gel into the knotty bit on my shoulder. I have to admit, it did feel wonderful to have someone working those kinks out. Donnie is really good at it, but I suppose he is the one that usually patches up his brothers so he probably has had a LOT of experience.

A few seconds more and he was finished with that. Then wrapped my shoulder and upper arm in the ace bandage.

"There now," He told me, "Don't use that much for the next couple of days ok?"

I nodded and then turned back to him to thank him. As I did I noticed that he reached down onto the deck beside us and retrieved the box with the kanji I had seen the first time but had forgotten about.

"Now then," Donnie grinned, "Since you cooperated, here's your reward."

He grinned more and held the box out to me. I looked at it for a second and then took it from him.

"Mind," He continued, "I was gonna give it to you ANY WAY, but this makes it a bit better."

I pulled my gi back into place over my sports bra and stared at the box.

"Your learning martial arts that's true," Donnie told me, "But you are an artist first and foremost. So I got this for you from Chinatown before we left. Take good care of it, its over a hundred years old."  
Now my curiosity got the better of me and I took the lid off the box and looked in side. A little wooden turtle started up at me next to a pair of black brick like objects. I started for a second and then lifted one of the bricks out. Ink. They were ink bars. I gasped for a second and then looked back to the little wooden turtle. I touched the back of its shell and it moved a bit. I found out it could come off and I was then looking at a platform of black stone with a shallow well in one side.

"Donnie! This is..." I trailed off.

"Its an Ink stone," He smiled at me, "Don't worry, I Got your aunt to help me. She got me to walk her through setting up a wi fi connection for one of the shop owners and they gave her that as payment. Since I did the job, she gave it to me, and I thought it would be perfect for you. The ink bars are from Sensei."

I lunged for him and hugged him as hard as I could, "THANK YOU Donnie!"

He smiled, "Well ninja have to learn Kanji and Calligraphy too. So I thought while your shoulder is getting better you could work on that. I bet your WAY ahead of your sisters on that part."  
I grinned back at him, "Maybe... a little"  
I sighed and hugged him again, "Thank you Donnatello. You always seem to know just what I need."

"You are most welcome Baby," He kissed the top of my head and snuggled me again, "You are most welcome."

I let a long deep breath and leaned on him happily. So ok, maybe I was having a slow time due to my arm, but with him by my side, I know I can do it.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: YouTube

I sat back and smiled smugly as the video front loaded and then hit play when it was all ready. I heard Eli's jaw nearly hit the back of my chair, Vivi just stared and Lisa just about collapsed onto the floor and started laughing like a mad woman.

"Where did you FIND this?" Eli asked, "I mean... that's them right?"

"It LOOKS like them for sure," I told her as I clicked the description, "And according to the yahoo that posted it.. someone named ummm.. Stockman?" I shrugged, "Any how, according to him, he found this security footage at the Jerk's building."  
"That is just so..." Vivi trailed off, "Ya know they are actually pretty good when you watch it."

I grinned, "Your just happy that Leo likes it too."

"That too," She smiled and admitted.

Lisa finally came back up for air and nudged me, "Play it again. I NEED to see more of that! It is probably the SINGLE most amusing thing I have ever seen in my life!"

In case your wondering what we are all going on about, well, it has to do with all of our significant others. Someone, probably this Stockman person, posted a really amazing and down right hilarious video of them.

I had to grin, because it was of course, My guy that got the whole thing going. My Mikey and his four older brothers, going up an elevator to kick someone's rump across the Hudson. While in the process of doing this, after having almost been killed not to mention almost run over, he and his brothers burst out into an impromptu rap session in time to the elevator bells. EVEN Leo, Vivi's super serious, always polite and proper Leo, couldn't resist actually acting like he was 19 and joining in.

Now mind, the four of us, Me and my sisters. We were supposed to be in the work out room about five minutes ago to train with the guys. I sit here in front of the computer in the den, in my blue martial arts out fit and I KNOW we should go there. That this training is deadly serious and sometime it could save our, or their lives. But I just cant drag my self away from the cuteness of all of this.

Usually, the guys act a lot older than they are. Then again that's probably got to do with the whole, eating, sleeping, and breathing martial arts thing. I can see how that would make someone very serious.

My Mikey, he's the most fun loving and is the one to usually break out of this when he can. The trick he tells me, is getting his older brothers to do it too. Donnie usually gives in, considering they are closest in age. Raph and Leo, he tells me, take a little more work to get a smile out of.

Though from what I am watching here, when they DO give in to Mikey trying to get them to relax and have more fun, its near Oscar material.

So here all of us are hunkered around this thing, not paying attention, probably gonna get in trouble with both our aunt and master splinter, when the guys come and catch us.

"Vivian?" Leo walks in first, "You girls are late! what's ..."

He freezes when he sees us and we all look up from where we are around the screen. The screen that, by the way, Leonardo can now perfectly see an image of him self jumping around and rapping with his brothers.

"HOW..." Blue eyes go wide and I decide to leave that one to Vivi, I am not even gonna TRY To explain this.

Five minutes later, since Leo vanished. In walks Raphael.

"Leo," He asks, "Did ya find the girls or..."

Now its Raphs turn to stop, stare, and then start coming up with some way to deny what we are seeing.

I hear Lisa turn and there's a HUGE grin in her voice when she asks, "So.. Raph, When were you guys gonna share this past time with us?"

He opens and shuts his mouth a few times trying to get out something and not really coming up with any explanation as to how and why this happened. I just sit there and watch them, loving every second of seeing them happy like this.

Moments later, Yep you guessed it, Mikey and Donnie finally show up.

"DUDE!" Mikey instantly hops over to where I am and leans over me, "Dude is that US!"

I grin up at him, "Yep. Its the most adorable thing I've ever seen!"

He smiles back down at me, "Awww, Gabbi, thank you!"

"OF course," I tell him back, "You could eat a box of wheaties and I'd probably still think you were adorable."

He grins back at me, and then looks over his shoulder as Donnie comes up and stares at it. Instantly he proceeds to go into tech head mode.

"Oh for the love of," He glowers, "Who posted this! The resolution is horrid, the sound is horrid! The bit rate is nonexistent! What? did he film the screen or something and then post that!"

Eli wanders over and watches it, "I've seen better I've seen worse. But I will put up with the horrid quality to watch you guys do that."

Donnie blushes some, "Umm well.. we all kinda got into the act that time."

"I know," She hugs him, "And its the most awesome thing in the world."

I turn back to Mikey, "You know, sometime you guys are gonna have to do that for us. Or maybe you could just sing for me."  
He smiles, "Well it's not really singing," he turns away a bit and blushes, "But I mean if you wanna see me do that sometime ... ya know ... I can."

I have to giggle at t hat, "Mikey are you shy?"  
He blushes a bit harder, "Well... I mean I never thought anyone was gonna see that. I was also kinda worried that we might die, so I just thought, if this is gonna be the last bit of fun on earth I get to have with my brothers, I might as well go for it."

I felt my self soften a bit and hugged him more, "Oh Mikey that's so sweet, That you'd try to do that, after what you guys had been through."

"Hey," He shrugged, "They are my bros, ya know? Anything for them"

Everyone else is still talking for the moment but I can see in mike's eyes, some of that still haunts him. I know what they went through, they did the same thing to my twin, out of pure spite. So knowing emotionally where My poor Michelangelo is, I do the only thing that comes to mind right now to snap him away from all of those bad memories.

Remind him of something else.

I reach up and hook my arm around the back of his neck and between his shell and tug him down to my level. Then, in front of everyone, proceed to kiss him until I get his attention and he starts kissing me back.

That lasts for about five or six seconds and then we realize that its gotten REALLY QUIET.

The video has stopped and all of our siblings are staring at us. In the case of Lisa, she is trying very hard to not laugh over something else, or tease me about it. Vivi rolls her eyes skyward and shakes her head, and Eli just stares.

"Sheesh, Get a room already," I hear Raph grumble.

Leo and Donnie are just staring to, but Raph's comment breaks the dead lock and we disengage.

"Ahem," I cough, "Sorry, I was umm... trying to distract him."

"And she did a REALLY good job of it to," Mikey grins.

I open my mouth to say something when I look behind my sisters and the guys and realize we are all in BIG trouble.

"Oh boy," I wince, "Hi Aunt Angel, Master Splinter."

Well aunt angel being her self looks about ready to laugh but trying very hard to be serious, "Ahem... and what pray tell is taking you kids so long?"  
"Umm..."I stop and look around finally lighting on the computer, "Wanna see?"  
She makes a snorting noise, "No thank you."  
Splinter, whom I thought was going to be mad actually smiles, "I see you found the video my sons, your rhythm needs work."  
All of the guys look sheepish and so do all of us, but we are all glad we aren't in the hot seat just yet.

"Ok," Aunt Angel motions to the dojo, "Go on, get in there and practice."

Everyone thanks her and heads out, mike and my self being the last ones to make it to the door. I stop as I notice something about her.

"Aunt Angel?" I ask, "Hey are you ok?"

"I am darling," She says, "Just a bit tired. Now go on and get your training done ok?"  
"Ok," I tell her.

Mikey and I head off to train with everyone else but for a moment I cant help but be spooked. It passes though as I get in there and we all get ready to start.

"Hey," Mikey catches my arm and I turn to face him, "Thank you again."  
I smile up at him and this time only kiss him on the cheek, "That's what I'm here for Mike."  
I get one more quick smile from him and reach up to pull my naginata off the wall. Its possible that he and his brothers, just like Eli, may never forget what happened. Its also good to know though, that thanks to me and my other sisters, none of these incredible people will have to face that challenge alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Meliatoxicity

My self, Leo, Two of his brothers Mike and Raph and all three of my sisters were sitting in the hallway out side of my aunt's bed room, about to have seven nervous break downs.

What happened?

I have a pretty good idea, but I don't think my Youngest sister Eli does. She looks about ready to break out crying again. The fact that Her guy is on the other side of the door helping, and she cant get to him or help, is making it that much worse. Gabbi pulls her twin into a tighter hug, and Mikey hugs them both. Taking care of his girl, and his brother's while Donnie does his best to help out.

Across the hall from me My older sister has finally dozed off on Raph's shoulder but looks unhappy as she sleeps. Knowing her, she's gonna blame her self for this, even if there was no way we could have known or for that matter controlled it.

I lean my own head back against Leo's plastron and wish that I had seen this coming. But Aunt Angel is SO Good at hiding it, most of the time people don't even realize what she lives with day in and day out.

Remember when I said that our Aunt, once upon a time found out she couldn't have children of her own?

There's a reason for that.

My Aunt Angel, my strong, beautiful, perfect Aunt Angel, actually has a terrible illness. From what I was able to get out of her when we were younger, Its called Melia-Toxicity. Its a very rare blood disease and can be deadly if the attacks are left untreated, because the symptoms of one of these attacks, are similar to anaphylaxis shock.

Its a ten dollar word, for a simple concept. My Aunt's blood doesn't filter out toxins the way that a normal humans would. Most of the time meds can keep it in check and keep her healthy and functional. It is possible though, that severe flare ups can occur.

That's what happened this afternoon. Not one of us saw it coming except maybe Master Splinter. I've lost count of how many times I've thanked God in the last two hours that Splinter had a decent idea of what to do to help her, and that Donnie was able to look up enough information on her condition to help her as well.

From what he could tell us, this is something that she inherited from her father. A genetic abnormality caused by something he was exposed to when he served in the army. Many people that are born with this disease do not often make it out of child hood, due to them not knowing what they had. It can be mistaken for other things and it can be mistreated. So the fact that my aunt is what she is, loving, and compassionate, is a testimate to her strength.

Donnie promised he would do all that he could and that he and Splinter would make sure that she was ok. So knowing that she's in good hands helps some with this. Still there is that lingering doubt in the back of my head, that keeps telling me if I had paid more attention I would have caught on.

"STOP That," Leo tells me.

That snaps me out of it and I lean my head back and look up at him, "Stop what?"  
"Stop blaming your self for this," He told me, "There was no way any of us could have known, from what I get your aunt didn't even know she was about to get sick. So don't go pulling a Me and start blaming your self for all of this."

"Please don't," Raph chimes in, "two of em are enough."

Lisa whacks him on the leg, "I heard that."

"Your supposed to be sleeping," He told her.

"I'm worried," She replied.

"Like I said," he grinned down at her as she cracked her eyes open a bit, "You and Leo do it enough. Viv' doesn't need to start."

I have to laugh a bit at that, "Thanks Leo"  
I lower my head back down again and lean against him.

So HOW did all of this happen?

Well, It really all started this morning. We went in to breakfast and found Master Splinter there but NO Aunt Angel. He informed us that she had slept in a bit and would be down shortly once she was finished cleaning up for the day.

That had struck me as REALLY weird because my aunt is usually up at the butt crack of dawn. This being a habit she picked up from her own father years ago, while caring for Grandpa. I was about to go look for her when she finally appeared, and seemed although tired, alright.

We ate and she went with us to help our training but I could tell that her heart was just not in it today. Splinter must have noticed it as soon as we did, because he called off training and said that for today we were to meditate and then after that we would have free time.

This didn't seem to be that bad of a thing, but it was very strange.

Aunt Angel went into the kitchen and splinter followed, while the rest of us cooled down and got ready to work on our mediation.

I am ok at it. Lisa is the best, which I think comes from her dancing, and the way she can clear her mind for that. Eli and Gabbi have the hardest time. Eli wants to draw and Gabbi wants to take photos. Every time something else pops into their heads they wanna hop up and go do it. Thankfully, Both Donnie and Mikey are similarly restless so they all seem to be working on this together.

So I sat down across from Leo and started working on it. That was when I had the vaguest strange feeling come up in me. It was like was seeing something but wasn't, and I didn't know what it was. It was almost like watching a movie but not. It was out of focus but I saw what I thought was the sink in the kitchen and then that rushed towards me and then that fell away and I saw the floor rush up at me.

I felt my self hit the floor and that jarred me out of my concentration.

I screamed, "Ahh" rather loudly and that broke everyone ELSE out of their concentration too.

"Vivian?" Leo leaned forward to me, "Hey what's wrong? You look scared to death."  
"I don't know," I put my face in my hand and shook my head a couple of times, "I just had the weirdest dream. I think I fell asleep for a second or two there."  
All of the guys proceeded to freeze solid and then three of them looked at Leo and he looked at all of his younger brothers.

"Vivian what did you see?" He asked me deadly serious.

"Umm...Why?" I blinked back at him.

"This has happened to us," He told me, "When one of us, or master splinter was in danger sometimes we could pick up on it when we are meditating."  
"Say what?" Lisa asked, "Like mind reading?"

"More like Energy sense," Donnie told her, "Its something some people have a natural talent for. Most have to work at it. Its taken us a while to do it."  
Mike Smiled, "Yah. Its kinda funny though, and a good way to keep track of my Dad and Bros."

Eli Looked scared, "Viv.. what did you see?"

I shook my head, "Umm the kitchen I ...OH GOSH!"

It clicked with me and then two seconds later I was off at a dead run for the kitchen. When I got in there I found just what I had feared. My poor aunt leaning against the kitchen cabinets, wheezing and trying very hard to get some air down her lungs.

"AUNT ANGEL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and headed over to her.

She was pretty much out cold though and having a really hard time breathing. I was at a total loss of what to do and was on the verge of panic when I heard the guys, my sisters and master splinter all hit the room behind me.

Leo wrapped and arm around my waist and tugged me away from my aunt while Donnie checked her and asked Lisa if she had an EPI pen any where. I think she must have said yes and was going to get it when Splinter informed them that he already had it.

It took a few seconds but after she got the shot my aunt started breathing a lot better and Donnie and Splinter told us that they would need to get her to her bed room to make sure that she had a place to rest and some where they could keep an eye on her in case she needed a second shot.

That had been about four hours ago.

Donnie had come out a second time to get her other EPI pen from My Aunt's room and she did have to have a second dose. Splinter had fixed something for her as well and that seemed to calm her down and help her breathing too.

Over all If I had to give this experience a nerve wracking rating, Id give it an 11 out of ten. I had promised my self that I was going to make sure from now on that my aunt had her meds, and that if I even heard one wheeze she was going to the ER right then.

I was going over this battle plan in my head and still leaning on Leo when the door to my Aunt's room opened and Donnie finally stuck his head out.

"She wants to see all of you girls," he motioned for us to come in.

Ten seconds later there were four teen aged girls trying to fit through one small bed room door. Eli being the smallest of course got out of the mess first and headed over to her.

"OH!" She sobbed, "Aunt Angel are you o k! I was so scared."

"Oh I'm sorry Dumplin," She told her, "Your Old Aunt didn't realize that her silly blood was about to go out of whack again. I'm so sorry I scared you and your sisters"

She reached out and hugged Eli from where she was sitting up in her bed with pillows behind her. Eli seemed to finally learn how to breath again her self and relaxed some as she hugged Our Aunt.  
Aunt Angel gave her another hug and then turned to the rest of us, "I am SO sorry girls. I really had no idea that I was about to have a flare up.. if I had known I would have done something." She then turned to me, "I hear you were the one that saw me faint? And you told everyone else. Thank you Sweets."

I blushed a bit and went over to hug her too, "It's not your fault Aunt Angel. Just please don't ever scare us like that again ok?"

"I'll do my best sweets." hugged me back.

Lisa came over and hugged her too, "You have to be careful Aunt Angel. Your All we got!"  
Gabbi came over and hugged her too, "We'd be all alone with out you!"  
Angel smiled and pulled away, "That's not true." She turned and smiled at the guys and splinter, "Now we have more family. Heaven forbid anything happens to me, I trust these amazing young men to take care of you for me."

Now all of the guys blushed and tried to look away, with mutters of "Oh its nothing." And "Thank you mam".

Splinter finally chimed in, "Now it is time for you girls and my sons to go get some dinner and then some rest. You have been very worried."  
"That's right," Aunt Angel added, "Yoshi will stay and keep me company. You kids go get some food and then go to bed. I'll be ok by in the morning."

She let out a sigh and leaned back, then appeared to relax some more.

"Go on now Kids," Splinter told us, "She'll sleep for a while now. Go and Eat. If anything changes or she needs you I promise I will come and get you at once."

We all finally, grumpily agreed, when Donnie confirmed for us that there was nothing more we could really do right now and that she did in fact need to rest up some.

Down in the kitchen Gabbi and Mikey decided to make everyone ramen because it was fast and we all looked really wiped. I leaned my head against Leo's arm again and sighed.

"Hey its gonna be ok Vivian," He told me, "What you did today was incredible. After only a few days of training too. I told you girls that you were naturals."  
"I guess so," I sighed and poked at my ramen, "I just wish id ..."  
"Hey don't worry about it," He smiled, "She's in good hands. You eat and then rest ok?"

I finally nodded and started eating. Still I had to wonder about today, and everything that had gone on. Some how I had been able to see my Aunt as she got sick. Was that a one time thing? Could we all eventually do it? Or could it be possible that The guys and Splinter, weren't the only strange ones in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Fear

Something strange is going on. I don't know how I can tell, I really don't.

But I know that something isn't right. Even so, I'm roused out of my dire ruminations when Gabbi suddenly pops to the surface of the pool gasping for air and then collapsing on the side.

"OH LORD," she took a deep breath and looked back down into the water at Mikey.

He grinned up at her and waved, the ends of his orange bandana floating up wards in the water.

"HOW does he DO that?" She demands as she pulls her self onto the steps.

I grin and look around the rest of the deck at my three siblings and their significant others.

"Well," Eli pipes up from the other end of the deck where she's been working on a drawing while Donnie plays around with his hand held next to her, "You do know that the average red eared slider of four inches across can hold their breath for up to ten minutes right?"

"No," Gabbi suddenly makes a horrified face, "So..."

"So," Lisa tells her as she and Raph appear again and start handing out the bottles of disnani they went after, "So he's about 20 times bigger than that."  
I roll over in my lounge and nudge Leo, "How long CAN you guys do that for?"

He cracks one eye open and looks at me, "Hmmm.. Oh about half an hour if we really wanna."  
I stare at him and he grins and shuts his eyes again.

Over all its been a really peaceful day.

Training was good this morning, Aunt Angel had been feeling much better and had been able to come and help us some more and had even been up making breakfast by the time we were. After that was over and we started in though, I started feeling jumpy.

I really wish that I could put more of name to what I was feeling, but as training wore on and as the day wore on just seemed to become more and more skittish. We finished the training in time for lunch and ate. Then my aunt and master splinter proceeded to shoo us out onto the deck so we could have sometime to relax. We are training they reminded us, but this was also summer vacation and we should be relaxing as well.

I really had never noticed what good swimmers the guy were. Of course seeing as how they had once upon a time been sliders, it makes sense in a way. Gabbi had teased Mikey saying that she would be able to swim a lap faster then him, and then been left gasping at the side of the pool as he took off. All of us had gotten in at that point and had a lot of fun swimming and splashing each other and doing our best to just enjoy both the sun and the day.

The guys seemed to like the sunshine almost as much as we did, I mean they are turtles and they don't get it much at home so I loved the fact that they were taking this opportunity to enjoy it. Basking, as I believe it is called. Just enjoying the sun shine and enjoying being with the four of us.

I had relaxed for a while but as I lay back on my lounge I could still feel the strangeness that had been following me all day come back and bother me again. I really tried to lay back and just enjoy my self but around the edges of my mind, just like when I had seen Aunt Angel fall, some THING was lurking.

I gave up on trying to fight it and so decided to concentrate on this feeling and see what I could find. I relaxed and focused just like they had been trying to teach me how too. I reached out with my senses and I suddenly felt it. Like a dark evil cloud, something was coming toward our safe little home here on the farm. Evil was lurking and there wasn't much I could. NOTHING was going to stop these things from coming here. But there was something else now, I could tell it was still far enough away that if we acted right this second, there was a chance that we could save each other.

I suddenly sat bolt up right on my lounge and started shaking like I was about to freeze to death. Leo instantly noticed some how and sat up to put his hands on my shoulders.

"Vivian!?" he called, "Vivian what's wrong!"  
I looked up into his ice blue eyes for a second and felt the world glaze over for just a moment. Everything changed in that one instant, it felt like the world went liquid some how, and then when I got scared like it turned to ice. I was focusing on this strange feeling when I felt Leo give my shoulder another shake.

"VIVIAN!" this time he nearly shouted it.

I finally snapped out of my trance and could see that everyone was now staring at me like I had done something strange. I didn't think about the fact that I felt ice cold or that Leo was about to ask for an explanation for that. All I could think about was what I saw coming.

"Omy god we have to move!" I suddenly blurted, "We have to pack up and get away from this place! something is coming, something horrible!"  
Leo just stared at me for a second along with all of the rest. He must have seen something in my eyes that meant I was deadly serious because the next second he was turning to all of this brothers and issuing orders.

"Mike Donnie, Eli and Gabbi," He motioned to the house, "You go get the gear and tell master splinter and Miss Angel. ." He then turned to Raph, "Raph you and Lisa go do a perimeter check and make sure that nothing IS out there."

They all nodded and then he turned to me, "You come with me to the dojo and lets the weapons. If what your telling me is the truth your going to need them."

I nodded and hauled my self up off of the lounge. At the time none of us noticed the light coating of frost that was now covering the thing, and what it meant for my future. But I wasn't paying any attention to that right then. I wanted to get the weapons and then get my aunt and sisters someplace as safe as we could.

I should have known that I would never get the chance. By warning everyone I had bought us a few moments at the most. I never would have dreamed that they would get here this fast or that they would be waiting for us to do exactly what we had gone to do.

Thankfully Eli and Gabbi and their guys were fast. Aunt Angel and Master splinter were already out of the way. Considering what happened next that's probably a very good thing. Because I'm not even sure what happened next.

I know we got into the Dojo and I know the Leo was in the process of grabbing his katanas and I had my hands on my kamayari when the first one hit.

The first arrow last out and while Leo is fast, he wasn't fast enough this time.

It proceeded to lodge its self square in his arm and I turned to see a Japanese girl with two toned hair an evil smile standing there looking at me. I usually am not the type of person to decide that I hated someone on sight. I however decided to make an exception for this witch.

The vile smile on her face told me that she was happy she had just put an arrow into my man's arm, and that if someone gave her the chance she was going to put another one between his eyes.

I really cant say what happened next.  
I really cant.

I just know that I was so angry at seeing her do that, there was a part of me that lost control.

I wanted to slam her up side the wall so hard that I would knock that smile off her face for the rest of her life. I wanted to slam her and snap that bow right in half. Some how it happened.

What I thought was the window falling in suddenly caved in around her and cut her off from the two of us. It slashed right down through her bow and very nearly got her. I had no idea how it had happened but I was glad for what ever this glittering wall was. It gave me the time I needed to get Leo out of there.

"Hey!" I ran over to him and put my hand on his arm. he had yanked the arrow out but was still bleeding pretty bad.

"How badly are you hurt?" I demanded.

"Its pretty deep," he admitted, "She hit right in the muscle."  
"can you still move?"

He nodded and stood up, "Yah, yah I can."

"Good," I told him, "Then lets get gone!"

He nodded and we took off out the back door of the house to where everyone else was waiting. I looked around and could see that there were a lot more of these people closing in on us and we had almost no time to get away. If I hadn't felt what I had felt we never would have.

Leo and I jumped into the back of the Van and my Aunt Angel proceeded to floor it.

About five miles later, Donnie was patching up Leo and he finally looked over at me.

"Vivian," he asked deadly serious, "How did you do that? Where did that Ice come from?"  
"Ice?" I echoed back, "that.. wasn't that the window?"

"No," He told me, "You did that... how?"

I looked at my hands and then back at him and all of my sisters and shook my head, "Leo... I don't KNOW."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Peace

It had been about 24 hours since we took off from the farm into the woods. My aunt had a shack up there with all kinds of camping gear in it left from when we were small. So staying in the woods wasn't the problem.

No the problem was quickly becoming My older Sister Vivian and Leo. Something was really wrong.

Yesterday, The goons had followed us to the farm and they had attacked. Thanks to Vivian having some kind of vision or something we had managed to get away unscathed, almost.

Some girl that I had found out had the name Karai had gotten into the house first and had shot Leo, my sister's guy. Now considering the fact that he's a turtle and a mutant, and apparently a fast healer, this shouldn't be a problem. It wasn't, The wound on his arm was healing up just fine and he'd be ok in a day or so. No what happened WHEN he got shot was the problem.

My Sister had some how lashed out against the girl that had hurt Leo and left her slammed up against the dojo wall, pinned under a six foot sheet of ice. That's right ICE, like Elsa from frozen. HOW Vivian did it none of us knew.

Now its possible that one time freak occurrences happen. But, this hasn't been a one time thing. Its gotten stronger and stronger as the night has gone by. Every time Vivian gets upset she's able to create ice, or control water. I have no idea how.

Right now I am sitting in the clearing across from my own SO watching him going over the stuff he can find on his hand held and try to figure out what is going on. So far its been slow going. Donnie hasn't found a thing in any of the data bases out there that could explain how someone could have telekinesis with water.

Over on the other side of the camp I can see my other sisters and their turtles trying to get the fire started and tents pitched and every thing else set up to. Along with my aunt and Master splinter, also trying to help. Though they all seem upset and distracted by what happened and I know that most of them would like nothing better to drive back into town and smash some heads against the concrete.

So in all of this insanity and chaos, something occurs to me.

Despite everything that is going on around me I feel completely peaceful.

I don't wanna rip heads off, I'm not panicked, in fact, I don't even feel the fear in side of me that I had been feeling since I had been kidnapped. No sitting there on the bare ground with my palms digging into the dirt I feel totally calm. I have no idea why, id have every right to be flipping out like my siblings and our guys. But for once in my life I decide to not question it and just enjoy the feeling of peace.

It is unfortunately short lived when I feel something tugging at the back of my mind. Its similar to the feeling that Vivian described to me. A warning that something might be coming. I usually wouldn't take this stuff into to much account but considering what's going on, I decide to pay attention to it.

What it feels like is how I've always imagined a rector scale must feel. I can feel vibrations coming from the earth beneath my hands. I reach out along those trails that I'm just now seeing and pick up on something. Something that turns out to be frighteningly familiar. Something I know.

I continue to concentrate on it and in my mind I realize I see what I'm feeling. Miles away, on the edge of the forest, the monster that locked me in that box stands at the wide spot in the rode and talks on his phone to something or someone.

My eyes suddenly snap open and I look around the camp. Donnie is still eyeball deep in his computer and every one else is still setting up camp. I have this one chance to off set this person, make him NOT come here, keep everyone safe. I suddenly make up my mind to not waste this chance and take off into the forest to see if its possible to stop him.

Thankfully someone looks up from his hand held just in time to see me slip away and follow me.

I am able to make it through rather quickly and I find that monster standing on the side of the road with a cross look on his face. For once in my life the temper that I usually ignore gets the better of me and I stalk out of the woods to the man standing with his back to me. I really had little or no plan at this point about what I was going to do, all I really wanted to do was just put him through , some how, what he had put me and the guys through. That was never going to happen in a million years so I was going to content my self with knocking him on his face.

He must have heard me coming, I wasn't being quite mind, because he turned around, lowered his cell phone and had the audacity to smile at me.

"Hello Elinor," He smirked.

And that was all they wrote.

I don't think he was planning on my lashing out at him. I wasn't planning on actually being ABLE to knock him on his rear. What I did however was much more than that. Not only did I knock him flat, he flew across the way and landed a good 20 feet from me.

"GET OUT OF HERE," I snarled, "Get away from us you monster!"  
He sat up and looked at me in shock and then smiled, "I was wondering if what we found out was true."

He stood up and brushed his suit off.

"What are you talking about," I took a step closer to him and something odd started to happen. The ground shook.

"Well," He backed up a bit, "We found out why your so attracted to those freaks."

"They ARENT freaks," I stalked another step closer, "DONT call them that!"

He smiled evilly at me, "Your not human either."  
"I DONT CARE!" I screamed and slammed my foot down into the ground.

This time a crack appeared and knocked him off his feet.

It must have knocked the wind out of him and he wasn't getting up, so I took advantage of that and walked to him, feeling the ground crack under my feet as I got closer.

"YOU think I care?" I demanded, "They are more human than YOU will EVER BE!"

"Stay back!" He suddenly demanded, "Don't you come near me you little in human brat! Fey SCUM."

I didn't stop stalking closer to him, "They have brighter spirits than any one ever, you soul is charred blacker than this asphalt!"

Sacks proceeded to back up again and this time tripped over one of the cracks that I had already made.

"They may not be human, My sisters and I may not be human," I reached down as I finally got to him and wrapped my hand around his shirt.

I tugged him up to my eye level and realized something, either he was really a feather weight, or I had some how gotten stronger. He squirmed in my grip and continued to try to get loose.

"NO maybe we aren't human, " I Pulled him closer, "But we have more humanity than you EVER will."

Right then I heard Donnie catch up with me and stare in shock. Then decide that if I did what it looked like I was about to do I would regret it.

"Don't Eli," He held up his hands, "Please."  
I took a deep breath and suddenly felt that peace again, the thing that I had felt back at camp that had given me this power. The peace of quite forests and the deep earth. The peace of the love that I had with Donnie. I turned and smiled at him.

"Don't worry Donnie," I smiled more, "He's not worth it. But..."

I trailed off and tossed Sacks back at his car, "I am gonna make it so that he and his goons cant come after us.

I moved away from the monster and took hold of Donnie's hand. Then turned back and started at the road that lead to where we were staying. Ten seconds later there was a sound like and enormous piece of cloth tearing and a crack split the road and rapidly widened until it was a deep fissure had split the highway.

"NOW find us jerk," I smirked then turned back to Donnie.

He stared at me for a second and then tossed his arms around my shoulders and hugged me.

"How is this happening?" He asked.

I reached out and felt again, "I don't know Donnatello. Whatever is happening to Vivian is happening to me now. He called me Fey, I don't know what that means but I'm going to find out. There is one good thing about this though."

"And that is?" Donnie asked.

"Now I can protect you and the people I love," I smiled up at him again.

He just shook his head and grinned at me, "come on we need to get back and tell everyone about this."

I nodded and turned back again to look at the monster on the other side of the crack, and waved. For the moment I had made sure we were safe from this Jerk and his lackies. Now it was time to go back and tell everyone the truth and see if Aunt Angel could tell us more. Or if we were going to have to find the answers our selves.


	8. Chapter 8

part 8: Slyph

I couldn't help but sit there and stare at my twin.

In the past two hours She and Donnie had returned from who knows where with strange tales about what they had experienced. Stranger still a bizarre transformation seemed to have taken her over.

Her dark hair had turned snow white and her skin had taken on a dark grayish tone. She looked fantastic actually, and what's more seemed to be able at least for a few moments to turn back to normal.

So now two of my sisters had exhibited some strange powers brought on by stress. Both Leo and Donnie had NO Idea what was going on. I was starting to suspect though that our Aunt Angel might.

She had a look on her face that told me she had something to say. What I couldn't tell you because she was currently refusing to share. Still I trusted my Aunt, if there was more to tell then she was going to tell it when the time came. Honestly I really have to wonder if this was going to affect all of us eventually?

I had to wonder if I was ok with that. The thought that maybe WE weren't any more human than the guys. What if that was the case? What would that mean for all of our relationships? Would the guys still want us if we didn't turn out to be the thing that they thought we were?

I suddenly felt all of this coming crashing down on my heart. What if Mike looked me in the face and told me that he didn't love me any more because I wasn't human? Would I be able to face that or live with it? Honestly? NO ... no I would not. Loosing the last man that I left nearly killed me. To him I had been nothing more than a quick fix for his desires. I'd given him my heart and my body and it turns out he only wanted the latter.  
Now I had done the same with mike and now all those fears were coming in and smacking me in the face because a whole other factor had not been added to the mess.

I was sitting on the edge of the camp thinking all of these dark thoughts when I felt mike come and walk up behind me. He put both arms around my shoulder and leaned down and kiss me firmly when I turned to face him.

"Hey beautiful," he told me.

"hi," I replied weakly.

He noticed that something was wrong instantly. Then again that's just Mikey. Sometimes I have wondered weather or not he's might be an empath, because he seems to have the ability to pick up on any emotion around him. Or maybe he's just good at reading my face and personality. Either way he could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"SPILL," He demanded.

"Its nothing," I looked away from him, "I just..."

"Just what?" Mikey pressed.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now I guess." I sighed

He looked at me for a second and then proceeded to flop down next to me.

"are you worried about Eli?" He grinned, "Cus she totally put The Jerk in his place."  
I had to smile about that, "She did that didn't she?"  
"Yah and now she's a Drow."  
I turned my head and blinked at him, "say what now?"  
"What you never played D&amp;D?" He grinned, "Drow... Dark elves."

I still stared at him like a moron and he went into a brief explanation. What he was telling me did in fact sound like my twin sister now. Though how this had happened and IF that's what had happened to her I had no idea.

"Dude," He grinned at me, "You know I bet ALL of you girls are FEY!"

I had no clue what he was talking about, "What's a fey?"  
He grinned and pulled me to my feet, "Follow me. I don't wanna freak everyone else out yet so lets go discuss this in private. I found the coolest spot near here."

I got up and followed him deeper into the forest. This had to be one of the older forests out there, and as a child I do remember the stories that other local kids here had told. Stories about elf mounds and fairy rings that existed in this place. About how this was the place that the elves of Ireland and Scotland had ran to when they had been chased away from their homes by humans.

It was just a cute fairy tale as far as I had known. Mike however, had gotten Donnie to do some research on the area and seemed to be taking them, well if not seriously, at least into consideration.

Finally we made it through the woods and he showed me what he wanted me to see. It was in fact a mound next to what looked like a sturdy rope bridge.

"C'Mon," He motioned for me to follow him.

He then walked out to the middle of the bridge and sat down. I smiled and followed him out there. There was a totally wonderful breeze coming from some place and I sat down next to him to enjoy it.  
"Its Lovely here," I told him.

Mike hugged me and then nuzzled the top of my head, "I thought you'd like it here."

We sat there in silence for a few more moments. Then I turned and looked up at him, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
He grinned down at me, "Well Its really simple. I just think that all of you girls are fey."

"What IS a fey?" I asked again.

Mike's smile softened, "Fairies, Elves, Elementals. That kinda thing. They were have thought to have died out years ago. They are pretty popular in things like fantasy and table top games and things. I liked reading about them and So I know quite a bit actually."

I looked up at him in complete awe, unaware that my cute surfer dude had a such a soft side.

"Don't tell Donnie though," His smiled turned into a smirk, "If he finds out I read anything besides comics he'll never let me live it down"  
I had to laugh some and leaned against his arm, just relaxing into his presence and enjoying the wonderful afternoon that seemed to be offered to us.

I should have known that there was no way that this peace was going to last more than a moment or two. That something would come along and things would change again.

What the thing that turned out to be was one of the two Maniacs that had tried to kill my twin sister.

I was in the process of snuggling into mike's arm when I heard it and snapped my head around to the place where the bridge started. Standing there was what looked like the love child of a set of ginsu knives and a suit of samurai armor. I had NO clue who he was or what he wanted from us. So it was a total shock to me when Mike suddenly jumped to his feet and shoved me behind him.

"Gabbriella," He was suddenly deadly serious, "GET back!"

Of course I had no idea who this person was, other than REALLY freaky. I could however, nearly feel the waves of anger coming off of Mikey, mixed with touches of fear. So who ever this person was they had to be very serious.

"Hello Michaelangelo," I could almost hear the evil grin on the other side of that mask, "I see you have left your family and you and your lover have come to me."  
"Get lost bucket head!" Mike growled, "I have no intention of letting you near my family OR My girl."  
"One freak to another," The armored man said.

"NO," Mike literally snarled this time, "She's NOT a freak. We are NOT freaks. We're Mutants, Yah, but were different, special. Gabbi and her sisters? They are FEY... you hear me? They are the things that Tolken Dreamed about. Elves, fairies, things NO one has seen in so long they don't even know them any more."  
"Monsters," The man replied, "Abominations. Like you and your brothers. Inhuman mistakes!"

"No," mike replied, calmer this time, "IF they are mistakes... If we are mistakes. Then I don't WANT to be right! Gabbi and her sisters, and their aunt are the most precious creatures in this world, and I wont LET you hurt them."  
I Grabbed on to mike and held onto his shell as hard as I could. The wind had picked up even more and now the bridge was really starting to rock back and forth. Strangely though I wasn't afraid. It was a VERY long way down, but something told me that even if we went off the bridge we weren't going to die.

Still I have to admit I wasn't to keen on putting this theory to the test, because I had no idea what I was going to do to keep us from dying.

Someone else seemed to have other plans.

The man moved his hand, twisted his wrist back and forth and a large blade popped out of his armored Glove. He looked straight at mike and then proceeded to cut through the first of the bridge supports.

"Well then turtle," I could hear the smirk, "If she is so "precious" to you. Then I make you a deal. Lead us to your brothers and surrender your self, and I will let the girls live. Force us to hunt you down and when we are done with you and your brother's these women are next for the labs."

"I..." Mike opened his mouth to say something and now it was my turn to act.

"NO," I stepped in front of him, "Cut the rope creep. Cut it and send me and mike to the bottom of the ravine. Kill us, because there is NO way that ANY of us will ever surrender to you or the creep with the grey hair!"

The doubts that I had been having before we came out here had been swept away when I heard mikes words. I no longer had any fear that he wouldn't love me once he found out what I was. I no longer had any fear that he was going to leave me alone again and that I would have to suffer through another broken heart. Because of what he had just said I knew that no matter what, Mike was going to stand by me and protect me with all of his considerable might. I loved him more than anything in that second and I knew that I had no other choice than to do the same for him and his.

"So go on and kill us," I snarled at him this time, "Because we will NEVER surrender to you. You WILL have to hunt us into the ground, because now," I turned and looked at mike, "I have a reason to keep going."

"Such Disgusting Sentiment," The man said to us, "You want to be together ? Then DO SO. IN DEATH!"  
I Saw as the man in the armor sliced through the last support of the bridge and I felt my self begin to fall. I did the only thing I could think of.  
I grabbed hold of the back of mikes shell and held on with all of my might. I held on and put my belief in that feeling I had earlier. The feeling that even if we fell we wouldn't die. It was literally, the only thing that I had to trust in at that moment.

I can't tell you how shocked and happy I was to find out that this trust had not been misplaced. I felt something change and I heard something behind me go rip, while I clung to mikes shell and willed something to happen.

It did, but what it was I have no idea.

The next thing I knew we were on the floor of the ravine and I was leaning over Mike trying very hard to catch my breath. On top of falling, on top of the weird feeling in my back. I could suddenly feel every breath, ever whisper around me. Just like one of my sisters had found the power of water, and the strength of the earth, It seems I had just found the force of the wind.

I was finally able to catch my own breath back and stood up.

"MIKE!" I begged as I leaned back over him, "Please be ok!"  
He finally looked up at me and smiled, "Hey beau..."

He trailed off and stared.

I reached my hand behind me and felt something, gave it a little tug and came back with a tiny white feather in my hand.

I looked down at it and had to wonder, "Mike.. What AM I?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9 : Hot summer nights

_"livin' for the small town, hot summer nights, radio bout to blow. Top down, under the lights... feel the heat... wild and sweet...hot summer nights!"_

I stopped mid way through the form and sighed. This was near impossible to do in the woods and with a complete and utter lack of concentration. I was in the woods because nut cases wanted to hunt me and my sisters, my aunt, and the men we loved down. I couldn't concentrate because two of my sisters appeared to be growing WINGS and one had turned dark grey and now had pointy ears.

So far none of them seemed to be harmed, in fact all of them seemed happier than they had been in a long time. They had the men that loved them and they had back some part of them selves that they seemed to have never known they had lost. Try as hard as I might, I couldn't be mad about it. They all seemed so happy. Still there was a very big part of me that just didn't understand what was going on, and also had me scared of what might be in store next.

Finally I have had it, the lack of concentration, and everything else. So I just head over to the van, climb in and slam the door behind me. The second the door is shut, all of the worry about what is going to happen, comes crashing down on my and I bury my face in my hands and proceed to start sobbing.

What I'm not expecting is for someone to suddenly sit up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder.

"Lis?"

I jump about three inches and turn to find a very concerned Raph looking at me.

"Lisa what's WRONG?" he demands suddenly looking ferocious.

Do you have any idea how comforting it is to have something like that so vicious over you? To know that there is someone on this planet that would rip the world apart if that's what it took to keep you safe? I sat there for about ten seconds and stared at the person willing to do it for me with tears running down my face like a fool. Then I almost threw my self into his arms and burst into tears for the second time that day.

"Hey hey," He told suddenly loosing all of that ferocity and becoming painfully gentle, "What's WRONG Lisa?"  
I finally manage to compose my self long enough to wipe my eyes and look up at him, "Its just everything Raphael. My sisters are ..."

"Freaks?" he says sadly.

"That WASN'T what I was gonna say," I growled, "My sisters are something I cant understand."  
"Oh." He said sheepishly.

"And because I don't understand it I have no idea how to help or protect them. I'm the oldest, Its MY job to keep them safe." I stopped and looked down, " I can fight Sacks, I can stop the Shredder and his goons. HOW do I protect them from their own bodies?"

Raph shook his head and let out a long sigh, "Maybe you can't. Maybe all you can do is be there for them?"

"Did you ever go through anything like this?" I looked up at him, "With your brothers?"

He smirked, "Like this? No. But we have gone through things. We grew, we changed. But it wasn't me that had to deal with the fall out. It was Leo."

"Leonardo?"

He nodded and smirked a bit, "Yah. Fearless was the one that always had our backs when one of us was hurt or sick, or dealing with some strange thing that happened in our bodies while we grew up."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"He looked after us," Raph smiled, "I never even said thank you to him I don't think. Least not until after this mess with the shredder happened. He's a lot like you though, he always wanted to keep all of us safe."

"So what did he do?"

"The best he could," He smiled back, "Just like you. And I know that you will do the same thing. No matter what your sisters have to face... or yourself."

Now I had to blink up at him, "My self?"

Raph nodded and moved so he was looking down at me rather than over at me, "The chances are, if all three of your sisters are something special, you will be to. I know when you find it, not if, when. You will use it to protect your sisters. I have faith in you."

I let out the breath that I hadn't even realized I was holding, "Thank you."

I put my arms around him and he kissed the top of my head and held me. I would have liked for the moment of peace to last forever but like so much else I've found out that peace never lasts.

I was about to lean up and kiss Raph when someone out side some where screamed bloody murder.

I jumped again and then lunged for the door, which carried me out of the van and into the campsite.

One side of the camp fire stood most of my family, looking ready to fight to the death. On the other side stood Shredder, The girl who'd shot Leo at the house and Sacks. As well as Eli.

Sacks appeared to be wearing some kind of strange glove and held her by the arm. I could see that the glove looked red where it touched her and she appeared to be in complete agony.

"LET HER GO!" Donnie snarled and leapt at them only to be clocked by the shredder and wind up flying face first into the ground next to his brothers.

Sacks smiled and continued to hold my sister, "I guess its true, you brats are fey."

He finally dropped Eli and I could see the burns on her arm, "Neat trick huh?" He smiled and held up his glove, "Iron."

I went ballistic.

"AHHHH!" I proceeded to lunge my self at Sacks seriously wanting blood, "I TOLD you what I'd do if you touched my sisters!"

I think that caught him off guard for a second or two because he stumbled back and Shredder and the girl both moved too. That was because my insane charge, was all it took to spring the rest of my family into action.

Aunt Angel darted forward and proceeded to scoop up Eli, All of the turtles charged the Shredder and My sisters went after the girl. Sacks however was mine.  
What I had done didn't keep him off guard long and a few seconds after he recovered from being stunned he managed to twist around and clamp that glove down on my arm. It hurt like you wouldn't believe but I refused to let go of him.

"I TOLD you if you came near us again what id do to you!" I snarled in his face, "Now I'm going to make sure you NEVER hurt anyone again! EVER!"

He managed to kick my feet out from under me but as I went down I refused to let go of his collar and he was dragged down to the ground with me.

"You miserable monsters!" He snarled, "This world belongs to US now! HUMANS! your kind has no place here any more! And those THINGS you love! Science made those! NONE Of you have the right to exist."

I held onto his jacket and rolled so that I was looking down at him, "Wrong! They might have been created, and we might be throw backs. But the fact that we DO exist means we have the RIGHT to exist!"

His eyes canted to the right and I had no idea what he was looking at, "Then I'll just have to fix that!"

I looked to the right and realized what he was looking at, The campfire.

It was to late to do anything when I realized hew as throwing his weight to the right and I was heading right for it.

"So much for existing," He smirked and tossed me into it.

I heard Raph literally howling in agony, I heard my sisters and aunt screaming. And I didn't hear anything at all. I focused on what I was feeling in my heart and soul, it was better than dance. More powerful than music. The only Thing I'd ever felt in my life that was stronger was my love for Raph. But even that was a part of it, because passion, was of this element.

I was finally able to focus again when I heard Raphael screaming, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO I have to save her!"

I stood up and smiled at him, in the middle of the campfire. I smiled at him and saw those emerald eyes widen as they realized Sacks mistake. I smiled lovingly at him one more time and then turned to Sacks.

"Got your proof now?" I stepped out of the fire but it followed me, "if we didn't have a right to be here. I'd be DEAD now."

I stepped closer to him and the flames moved with me, not wanting to harm him but wanting to prove to him that he was wrong.

"You didn't kill me," I moved closer to him, "you made me STRONGER."

"Stay back!" Sacks snarled.

Even shredder and his girl were backing off from me. But I had no intention of hurting any of them. That anger, that blood lust, finally had an out let. Revenge n o longer mattered, just keeping my family safe, was all that I cared about at that point.

"I'll stay back," I told them, "And so will you. We're going back to the farm. And you aren't going to follow. If you do, I will protect my family."

I turned my back on sacks, and the flames pulled back from him, "Now leave."

I heard all of them head out of the camp site and I finally turned back to my family.

Vivian had a look on her face of complete wonder, Gabbi smirked at me like she always did when she was right. Eli held her burned arm and was being held by Donnie but still gave me a small smile. Raph, mike and Leo all stood there with their mouths hanging open. My aunt looked about to go into shock and leaned on Master Splinter who was almost holding her up.

I took a deep breath and let go of the flames, then proceeded to fall flat on to my face as the energy crash hit.

I don't know how long I slept for, but I do know that I woke up not in the tent at the campsite, but in my room back at the farm. I rolled over and found Raphael sitting in the chair next to my bed.

"Hey handsome," I smiled.

"Hey beautiful," He moved over to sit on my bed and I sat up and put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

I finally came up for air and looked up at him, "Did what I think happened really happen?"

"Totally," He smirked, "So did you get your answer?"

I had to think for a second and then nodded, "Yah I guess I did."  
I was about to say more when I heard someone knock on the door. A few seconds later my aunt stuck her head into the room.

"Lisa," She told me, "When you are feeling better please come down stairs and gather up your sisters for me."

"What's Up aunt angel?" I sat up now no longer feeling tired.

"Its time I tell you girls the whole story," She smiled at me sadly, "Its time you know the whole truth."

I looked from my aunt and back to Raph quickly and then pulled my self from the covers. She never used that tone unless it was important, and I felt that if she had something to say, this time, we all really needed to listen.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10: The Truth at last

I collected all of my sisters and all of the guys and then headed down stairs to find my aunt and master Splinter. In the living room, kitchen and foyer of them there was no sign. We all looked around for a second and then Eli, now the best at seeing in the dark, noticed something.

"Hey look," She motioned her arm still wrapped in bandages from yesterday, "There are lights in the dojo."

We all looked and could now see a soft flickering light coming from under the dojo doors. A few exchanged glances later an we were all making our way there and then heading in quietly.

There were hundreds of candles set up all over the room and master splinter sat at one end on a meditation mat. Next to him stood the figure of my aunt wearing what looked like a long white dress of some kind.

"come in girls," She turned and smiled at us, "Thank you for bringing your sisters down here Lisa."

I walked over to her, "What's going on aunt angel?"

She smiled back at me but in that instant looked so sad, so heart broken that I found I had suddenly lost my voice.

"Remember the freak out I had last spring Lisa?" She asked me gently.

I stopped and thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Yes, you had a bad panic attack when we went to see Maleficent."  
She nodded once and then motioned for me, my sisters, and the guys to sit down near her on the pillows I had just now noticed.

"There was a reason for that," She continued, "Do you remember which part made me freak?"

Gabbi suddenly got a horrified look on her face and curled towards mike, "When...they ripped off ..."

"Her wings," My aunt finished. "that's right."

"Why?" Vivian asked, "We thought you thought the scene was just gross."

"Is there more too it than that Aunt Angel?" eli asked.

"much more dumpling," She smiled sadly again, "Now let me tell you a story that's almost as fantastic as that movie. It will help you better to understand what you are.. and more importantly why you are."

_"Once... Long ago.. _

_ In this world there existed many fantastic beings. Fey, spirits, and many, many more. Most of them were kind hearted and loving beings, that wanted nothing more than to live at peace with the humans of the world and find understanding._

_ During that time there was a great fey Queen. She loved and protected all of the fair folks because to her they were all her beloved children. She often traveled the world to see how the other beings besides the fair folk, lived out their lives._

_ In one such travel she went as far east as she could, traveling until she reached the land that lay at the water's edge. The last island before the great dark ocean that housed even more of her people, opened out and seemed to go on for eternity. _

_ She met many folks there, and during a time of horrid battle and war, when a group of young Kappa spirits and their NezumiJin master fought to end the terrible domination of a war lord, the queen stopped and for a moment found love in the heart of the wise NezumiJin that was the teacher of the young kappa. _

_ However this world was not to last. As the world of men began to change, and become more powerful, that power came at a price. They began to believe that the fey and other spirits were evil. They learned their weaknesses and began to hunt them down. _

_The queen saw her beloved NezumiJin fall, and with him his four sons, the last of the Kappa. _

_ The Queen had no choice but to return to her home land and protect her remaining children as best she could. But eventually even her magic could not keep the people away from the children. The lines would die out, Unless she took DRASTIC measures to save them. _

_ So in order to preserve the four blood lines of Earth, Air, Fire and Water, the Queen sacrificed her self, and her magic. The blood lines would meld with those of the humans and some day when the time was right, they would emerge anew, carried quietly through the lines of her now human children until the world changed. Until the day that the fantastic was once more accepted and the spirits of old would be called forth into the world again. _

_ But this salvation came at a horrid price. _

_ The Queen gave her self up to the humans to cast her spell. The very people that held her down and tore her beautiful wings from her back, would be the ones that would unknowingly some day once again be her children. _

_ The Queen finished her spell and the attackers left her there, the sun set on an era, an the Queen of fey breathed her last. _

_ But hope remained eternal for she knew that even as the blood lines would someday come back into being, so would she. And this time, no matter what, she would not fail to protect her children. _

_ The Queen's last breath was a prophecy and a promise._

_ "When the spirits walk this world again, Through means of magic or of man. They will call for the four elements, and We WILL live again."_

I stared at my aunt for about ten seconds as what she said finally crashed DOWN on me.

The four elements, earth, air, fire and water. The spirits walking this world again by means of magic OR of man.

Us, the Guys, Splinter, My Aunt, ALL of this was meant to be.

"So what are you telling Us Aunt Angel?" Vivian asked, "That this was meant to be? We're..."

"My darlings each of you are one of the Heirs to the four main Fey Blood lines. Each of you are royalty, and yes Each of you were VERY MUCH meant to find the young men that you all love. I truly believe that in my heart and soul."

"So we aren't human any more?" Eli asked.

"No dumpling," Aunt Angel moved over to her and gently knelt before her, "you were never human. You have always been fey, the gene carried quietly through the blood lines of the families, until the two descendants that had the four blood lines, finally met, fell in love and brought you four precious beings into this world."

Donnatello thought for a second, "You mean like reverse breeding!"

We all stopped and stared at him.

My aunt only smiled, "Well very similar but in no means that deliberate."

Eli blinked at her, "So are you the Fey Queen?"

"I was," She nodded, "In my last life. I knew that I had returned to this world, my memories of my past returned to me very young. But knowledge and power came at a price. All of the blood lines mixed well with humans but mine."

"So your blood disease?" I asked.

"Is a combination of My Human and Fey nature fighting each other as well as what my father was exposed to," She looked down, "I am so sorry My Darlings. I never meant to keep the truth from you for so long. I only meant to protect you."

Eli blinked and then stood up and hugged our aunt, "You did the best you couldn't Auntie." She looked up at her and smiled, "Until this started happening you had no way of knowing if it was going to be us right?"  
"That's very true," She admitted.

"Then there's no reason to ask our forgiveness," Gabbi stood up and moved to stand beside her twin, "Because there was nothing to tell. Once there was you came out and we're honest with us. So you didn't do anything wrong."

"No you didn't," Vivian agreed and stood up to be with the other.

I stood and looked at them, "Just answer me one question Aunt Angel."

"Yes, Of course my dear," She tried to smile.

"Do you have powers too?"

She looked down and shook her head, "I have never exhibited any that I know of. My illness has been the only marker of my own different blood. And that is because its mixed, not pure fey like the four of you."  
I shook my head and moved over to hug her with my sisters, "Oh Aunt Angel. You gave up so much to protect us, in both of your lives. Nothing we can ever do will be thanks enough for the lives you have given us."

She pulled away and smiled at me, "The fact that you are here to live those lives, is thanks enough."  
She smiled and looked at the guys behind us, "All of you young people are a gift. Fey, Spirits, and even Kappa walk this world again. And there is no sadness that can live in me as long as I know the world has welcomed you back into it."

Now the guys got up and hugged her too, each one getting a kiss and a hug back. Then finally master Splinter came up to. She smiled and pulled her self down until she was at eye level with him.

"My darling NezumiJin," She hugged him and he smiled back at her.

"My Tenshi."

I stood up and motioned to the dojo doors, "Come on guys, Lets let the young lovers there have some privacy."  
That earned me a couple of scowls from both my Aunt and the Guys Father but nothing I couldn't handle. We all smiled at each other and then left them alone.

A few moments later I had wandered out onto the deck and stood in the moonlight enjoying the night. Below me in the garden, Eli and Donnie walked together just talking and enjoying each other. Near the lake Vivian sat with Leo, and some where near by in the barn I heard hay rustling, knowing that Mike and Gabbi had found a tryst spot as well.

"So what do you make of all of this Lis?" Raph asked as he came up behind me.

"Make of it?" I had to laugh, "Nothing right now.. Sooner or later its all going to hit me and I may have a spaz. But right now I'm just happy that this IS the way things are meant to be."

He put his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder, "No more worries about your sisters?"  
"Not now at least," I snuggled back into him and put one hand on his arms around me and held the other one out flat before me as a small flame sparked to life in it, "For now at least I know we are happy. We are what we are meant to be. The rest can wait till the end of time, or at least the end of summer vacation. Right now I just want to be happy."  
"Not a bad thing to wish for," He told me softly.

"Good," I turned and kissed him, "How about we make like our sibs and parents and go find a spot for our selves?"  
He grinned at me, "I'd like that."  
I doused my flame and then took him by the hand and headed out to find our spot. For now at least everything was perfect and o k.

Sooner or later we would have to go back to the real world and find out how we fit into it now. But at this moment, we all had everything we needed.


End file.
